library_of_heavens_pathfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Xuan/Beast Companions
Tamed Beasts Gold Alloyed Panther. Pixue Realm Gold Alloyed panther, raised to Tongxuan realm after taming. Given to Shen Bi Ru after Zhang Xuan realized that it could not fly.Chapter 238 Viridescent Eagle Tongxuan realm Viridescent Eagle, raised to half-zongshi after taming. Was left with Mo Yu.Chapter 252 Steelfang Howling Firmament Beast Zongshi realm Steelfang Howling Firmament Beast, raised to half-zhizun after taming.Chapter 260 Zhizun realm Chapter 414 Nightmare Beast ( chap 422 ) A beast that got tamed after MC learns dragon language. It was injured when it was trying to reach Transcension; thus, it is only a Half-Transcension level beast.Chapter 427 Demon Cinque Beast( chap 499 ) Clarifying turbidity peak realm after taming reached Consonant spirit realm peak stage(chap 565).Chapter 499 Great Violetwing Beast 9-dan realm spirit beast, capable of flying very quickly and submits after Zhang Xuan saves it's lover the Draconic Granite Beast.Chapter 691 400 Random Spiritual Beasts 400 Spiritual Beasts with cultivation levels of 4-dan - 6-dan realm tamed by Zhang Xuan during a fight between 200 Master Teachers and Several Hundred Spiritual Beasts.Chapter 711 Myriad Anthive Queen Perfect harmonization realm Myriad Anthive Queen. Possess a Myriad Anthive Nest to store living beings in.Chapter 713 Byzantium Helios Beast 1-dan saint beast that belonged to the old principal of Hongyuan Master Teacher Academy. Became a 2-dan saint beast after being tamed.Chapter 830 Every Beast on Cloudmist Ridge 4 thousand flying spirit beast whit strength ranging from 7-dan Transcendent to pinnacle 9-dan Transcendent. Number of Half-Saint and Nascent Saint realm beasts. Nine saint realm beast kings. And random 100,000 beasts whit random strength. Defeated by Zhang Xuan .Chapter 881-888 Netherworld Azure Dragon Beast 8- dan pinnacle saint beast that was raised to Macrocosm Ascendancy Primary. Possesses the bloodline of the Dragon Tribe and was originally living near the Dongxu GourdChapter 1349-1353. In some point of the novel, he become Great Sage 1-dan Introspective Convalescence beast Inferno Qilin Beast Advanced stage 9-dan saint beast that possesses the Ancient Qilin bloodlineChapter 1442. In some point of the novel, he become Great Sage 1-dan Introspective Convalescence beast Crimsonfrons White Tiger Great Sage 3-dan consummation beast (1702) Goldspirit Cloudtiger Great Sage 4-dan consummation beast and one of the Five Monarchs in Temple of Confucius's Florest (1707) Heavenwood Greenserpent Great Sage 4-dan consummation beast and leader of the Five Monarchs in Temple of Confucius's (1709) Celestialfire Phoenix Great Sage 4-dan consummation beast and one of the Five Monarchs in Temple of Confucius's Florest (1709) Acheron Blacktortoise Great Sage 4-dan consummation beast and one of the Five Monarchs in Temple of Confucius's Florest (1709) Terra Qilin Great Sage 4-dan consummation beast and one of the Five Monarchs in Temple of Confucius's Florest (1709) Berserk Yellow SandWood A tree lifeform found by Kong Shi and made guardian of a folded-space. It is able to reduce anything into sand and enchant it for its own use as long as it has enough energy (1715) Dongxu Gourd // Little Chick Its a Chick Its a Little Yellow Chicken Currently Powerless (2020) Category:Zhang Xuan